Noteworthy
(some merchandise) |mane = Moderate cobalt blue |coat = Light cobalt blue |aura = Light cerulean (S4E25) |cutie mark = (usual) (some merchandise) |sex = Male |headercolor = #5DA0CB |headerfontcolor = #224D86 |voice = Brian Drummond (English) Masayoshi Sugawara (Japanese) Kim Myung-joon (Korean)}} Noteworthy is an Earth background pony with a light blue coat, a darker blue mane, amber eyes, and a cutie mark of two pairs of backwards-facing quavers (eighth notes), although in some show appearances, the notes face the correct way on his left side. His name is not mentioned in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media. He shares his design with Goldengrape and Coco Crusoe.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Noteworthy is mostly used as a background pony, but he has some more prominent appearances. Season one He is part of the plant team in Winter Wrap Up, and gets covered in snow because of Twilight Sparkle's runaway snow plow. A Pegasus version of Noteworthy appears in Sonic Rainboom, tending to the snowflakes and rainbows in the weather factory. Noteworthy's first speaking role is in Over a Barrel, where he is the passenger of a horse-drawn carriage in Appleloosa. His face partially disappears for a few frames at the beginning of The Best Night Ever, giving him a strange cyclops-like appearance. Season two He appears in The Cutie Pox, excited to eat a slice of pie cut by Apple Bloom while she is afflicted by the titular disease. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, he is among the ponies cheering at the dam after it is fixed by Twilight Sparkle. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 he is among the ponies complaining about the cider shortage, and later joins the chorus during the song of the same name. In The Last Roundup, he is among the ponies cleaning the stadium after the rodeo, before he is seen in Dodge Junction. In Putting Your Hoof Down, he tends to his own market stall, selling ears of corn. In It's About Time, he is among the ponies frightened when Cerberus comes to Ponyville, slamming the door to his house shut. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Noteworthy serves as one of Shining Armor's assistants in his wedding to Princess Cadance, alongside Meadow Song, Cherry Fizzy, and Caramel. Season three In season three, he is among the ponies outside Twilight's house in Too Many Pinkie Pies complaining of the Pinkie Pie duplicates, the ponies watching the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, and the crowd of ponies watching Trixie when she returns to Ponyville in Magic Duel, before running away from the effects of her magic. In Magical Mystery Cure, he is seen serving as one of Mayor Mare's note-taking assistants with Cherry Fizzy during Morning in Ponyville, among the ponies grumbling to Rarity about the weather she creates, and among the ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner while Fluttershy attempts to entertain them, before laughing at Spike instead. Season four in Filli Vanilli.]]He appears in Flight to the Finish among the ponies at the Crystal Empire as a Crystal Pony. In Power Ponies, he is seen walking on the streets of Maretropolis. In Three's A Crowd, he is at the train station before Fluttershy leaves. In Pinkie Pride, he parties in Appleloosa before he has a singing role as part of the ponies singing in Pinkie the Party Planner, attending a party in The Super Duper Party Pony, helping Cheese Sandwich prepare Rainbow Dash's birthiversary party, and watching the Goof off. In Simple Ways, he is among the ponies outside Town Hall for the announcement of the Ponyville Day's Pony of Ceremonies, and at the train station when Trenderhoof arrives. In Filli Vanilli, he attends pet center's fundraiser and watches The Pony Tones at the fundraiser as well as at Sugarcube Corner, when Fluttershy is revealed to have been singing behind the curtain. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. he is among the ponies watching the breezies pass through Ponyville. He appears in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play, having extended lines of dialogue. In Leap of Faith, duplicates of him appear among the ailed ponies, and he is later seen at the pool when Applejack reveals Flim and Flam's tonic to be a fake. In Trade Ya!, he is seen attending to his own tent, carrying an axe, walking and carrying a book with Cherry Fizzy, in line for an oatburger behind Stellar Eclipse, and the trial at the end of the Exchange. In Equestria Games, he is among the spectators, and a unicorn version of Noteworthy appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, as the only pony in the theater that stands up to Lord Tirek before being sapped of his magic. Season five In season five, he appears at the end of The Cutie Map - Part 2 with green eyes, as a Pegasus weather factory worker in Tanks for the Memories, as a spectator at the Appleloosa Rodeo in Appleoosa's Most Wanted, in Make New Friends but Keep Discord outside Sugarcube Corner, at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, in Party Pooped, in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, at the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, is seen during The Pony I Want to Be in Crusaders of the Lost Mark, speaking with Cherry Fizzy, and outside both Twilight's Castle and Sugarcube Corner in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. Season six Appearances The following chart details Noteworthy's appearances in the show, using approximate times from various videos available online. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Noteworthy is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Other depictions Noteworthy is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, with the description "Noteworthy is an Earth pony with a cutie mark of two pairs of backwards-facing eighth notes. He is very helpful and remembers everything!" An in-game advertisement misidentified him as Parish Nandermane. Noteworthy has a major supporting role in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. He acts as the stage manager of the community musical and is the most suspicious of Discord. Later, when some chaos occurs on stage, Noteworthy is the first to point an accusing hoof at Discord, and Discord immediately suspects Noteworthy of framing him. Later, when it turns out not to be Noteworthy, Discord apologizes to him at the cast party. Merchandise Noteworthy appears in the third and ninth waves of mystery pack toys, being of the same pony kind and bearing the same coat color and mane color as the unnamed character on the show. The toy's cutie mark is slightly different, being three single quavers instead of the two pairs of two beamed quavers. The toy's eye color is blue, in contrast to the show's brown, and its pose and mane style are the same as the Big McIntosh mystery pack toy mold. According to the third wave's European mystery pack collector card, Noteworthy "is so helpful." Much like the other male pony mystery pack toys, some of the non-English product descriptions use the feminine grammatical gender. Both waves' U.S. mystery pack collector cards list the name with a trademark symbol and state that Noteworthy "is very helpful and remembers everything!" A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" image for mystery packs depicts him with one of the same designs and the same eye color as in the show. Noteworthy appears on the Royal Wedding poster. Noteworthy also appears with his name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that he is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with one of the same designs and the same eye color as in the show. His Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card attributes to him the quote "Sometimes you gotta just keep plugging away until something sticks." His card α #76 C gives him the description "As three-time winner of the Equestrian Hum Off, nopony can hum a tune like Noteworthy!" Both show him with an alternate tail style as in Winter Wrap Up. Noteworthy appears standing next to Sea Swirl on page 19 of the upcoming book Winning Style. Quotes :Over a Barrel ::Braeburn: And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages! ::"Black Stone": Okay, you pull now. ::Noteworthy: Aww, we just switched. :For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils ::Noteworthy: I liked some of those lines you said. ::Sweetie Belle: Oh, really? Which ones? ::Noteworthy: Uh, I don't really remember, but you were wearing a pink taffeta dress with lots of chiffon when you said them! Whoo-ee, that outfit was a dazzler! ::Lemon Hearts: I liked that one almost as much as the one with the lacy trim and all the embroidered cuffs! chuckles ::Noteworthy: That was a nice one too! :Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama ::Noteworthy: You're always holding us up. We can't even run through a whole number without you adding your own flair one way or another. If you ask me, I think you're trying to sabotage this show! ::Discord: Don't insult me, pony. If I wanted to do that, I could do a lot more than sing a few extra parts. I'm the king of chaos, remember? ::Noteworthy: Then what are you doing here? Why would somepony as powerful as you want to be in a small-town musical? Gallery See also * * References pt:Noteworthy ru:Ноутворфи Category:Background characters